This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the game of baseball for the blind.
The game of baseball is particularly well-known and widespread all over world. In light of that, to make this sport accessible even to the blind, a variation on traditional baseball was developed for blind players (hereinafter referred to in this description with the term baseball for the blind).
The game of baseball for the blind is a sport similar to traditional baseball but has rules or devices specifically devised to allow blind people to be able to play that sport while having fun and in absolute safety.
For example, in baseball for the blind there is no pitcher. The ball is thrown into the air directly by the blind batter and the ball is of a special type able to emit sounds during its movement.
As is known, in baseball the players in the attacking team (the team with a batter at “home base”), in order to increase their score, move between the bases (“first base”, “second base”, “third base”) so as to travel a full circuit of the field (diamond) without being eliminated.
One of the main difficulties encountered by the blind is that linked to movement—at running speed—from one base to the next.
Until now, that problem was solved by having sighted people on the field who, by providing indications of various kinds (clapping their hands, or objects such as paddles, etc.), guide the blind player from one base to the next.
However, such indications are not always suitable and effective for that purpose.
The article by Robert W. Massof relative to the International Conference on Auditory Display, Boston, Mass., USA, 6-9 Jul. 2003 illustrates a system comprising a sound base which is activated after the blind player has hit the ball.
The disadvantage of that system is that it does not allow optimum guidance. In fact, the blind player may have difficulty reaching the base if he uses only the sound indication.